C L O C K
by Micky milky
Summary: Aku mencoba memutar dan mempercepat waktu dengan ujung jariku Berputar lebih cepat, sebentar saja Aku menutup kedua mata dan mengucapkan mantra Sebentar saja hanya menyisakan kau dan aku ... ff YunJae... RnR Please


**Title : CLOCK**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunXJae… YooSuMin**

**Length: OneShort**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Aku suka dengan dirimu yang bersinar di tanganku****  
****Aku mencoba memutar dan mempercepat waktu dengan ujung jariku****  
****Berputar lebih cepat, sebentar saja****  
****Aku menutup kedua mata dan mengucapkan mantra****  
****Sebentar saja hanya menyisakan kau dan aku****  
****Akupun tak tahu hari apa dan kapan****  
****Dimasa depan ada dirimu****  
****Mungkin jika aku berkeliling****  
****Aku dapat melihat dirimu**

**.**

**.****  
**

Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…

Bunyi jam dinding yang menggemah di sebuah kamar temaram tak membuat Jung Yunho, Bocah berumur 9 tahun itu berhenti melukis dengan semangat diatas buku gambarnya. Pekerjaan rumahnya yang diberi sang guru tadi siang membuat bocah itu rela begadang hanya untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Yunnie… cepat tidur, ini sudah jam 1 pagi, Chagia…"

"Sedikit lagi eomma."  
Bocah kecil itu kembali memandangi lukisannya, dia tersenyum melihat hasil jeri payahnya akhirnya selesai juga.

"Cantik?"

Ujarnya senang, Yunho menatap lekat gambar yang di buatnya. Walau masih berumur 9 tahun, bocah itu terlalu jenius untuk urusan gambar menggambar. Yunho tak tahu dari mana dia bisa menggambar sosok cantik yang sekarang menjadi objek gambar abstraknya(?) yang dia tahu, sosok itu sangat indah, seindah bulan, bahkan terlihat lebih indah.

"Kim JaeJoong, kau harus bisa membuat nilaiku sempurnah kali ini. Aku tak mau di kalahkan Changminnie lagi."

Yunho merengut sebal, dia teringat akan nilai Shim Changmin teman sekelasnya yang lebih 2 angkah dari nilainya kemarin. Dia tak terima, kalau urusan mata pelajaran yang lain mungkin dia bisa memaklumi otaknya yang bisa dibilang setandar itu, tapi tidak dengan urusan menggambar, dia tak suka dikalahkan siapapun dalam hal ini.

"Heh? Kim JaeJoong? Ommmooo, dari mana aku mendapatkan nama itu? Aiz…"

Yunho memukul kepalanya keras, teringat akan nama dadakan yang diberikan pada objek lukisnya, dengan berhati-hati diletakkannya gambar itu diatas meja belajar lalu tubuh kecilnya merangkak menaiki kasur, sesaat Yunho memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali, melihat langit-langit kamarnya lama.

"Aku ingin dewasa, jika sudah dewasa aku ingin bertemu malaikat seperti JaeJoong."

Bocah itu terkekeh geli saat menyebutkan permintaannya. Mata musang itu mengedip imut, terasa berat dan akhirnya Yunho tertidur.

.

.

"Yun… Yunnie… Yun."

"Engh…"

Yunho mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya, mata musang itu mengerjab beberapa kali, pandangannya yang masih terlihat buram membuatnya tak focus menatap kesekeliling.

"Kenapa tidur di kelas, Yun? Kau sakit Chagia?"  
sosok cantik yang tepat berada di depan Yunho membuat pria berwaja tampan itu terlonjak kaget membuatnya sukses terjatuh menghantam ubin di bawahnya.

"Appo…"  
"Yunnie…"

Sosok cantik itu langsung menatap Yunho Khawatir, yang di pandang tercengah dengan wajah memucat.

"Ak… aku dimana?"

Di tatapnya sekelilingnya, melihat berbagai pasang mata yang melihatnya sambil berbisik-bisik, wajah mereka yang terlihat asing, belum lalu tubuh mereka yang terlihat lebih tinggi, dan… heh? Yunho memandang tubuhnya sendiri, apa-apaan ini? Dan baju apa ini?

"Yun… kau tak apa-apa?"

Sosok cantik itu mengerjab imut, membuat Yunho sesaat terpanah dengan sosok itu. Lama dia memandang wajah cantik itu dalam sampai dia memandang tak percaya sosok cantik yang masih memandangnya bingung.

"Jae? Kim JaeJoong."

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Ne, aku JaeJoong, Yun, Kim JaeJoong, kekasihmu."

Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…

Sesaat rasanya dunia berhenti berputar, seluruh mahkluk di tempat itu serasa menghilang, hanya ada dirinya dan JaeJoong saja di sana, serta bunyi jam dinding yang menggemah.

"MWO…?"  
.

.

"Kau ini kenapa Yun? Tidur dikelas, bangun-bangun sudah seperti orang hilang ingatan begitu?"

Yunho sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya saat tangan putih JaeJoong berusaha menyentuh keningnya.

"A-ani… aku tak apa-apa."

"Ani? Maksudmu aniya? Hahaha… kau lucu Yun."  
"Heh?"  
"JaeJoong-san, Yunho-san… Mikagi Sensei memintaku menyerahkan ini pada kalian. Dia menyuruhku tadi."

"Ah… arigatou Yumi-senpai."

"Hmmp."

Yunho mengerjab bingung, bahasa yang didengarnya barusan sangat asing, dia menggaruk tengkuknya berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang dari tadi menggerogoti perasaannya.

"Hyu… ah ani… Jae?"

"Ne…?"

"Itu tadi bahasa apa? Bukan bahasa Korea kah?"  
JaeJoong tersenyum, lalu menggeleng, di tatapnya Yunho lembut lalu menghela napas sebentar.

"Itu bahasa Jepang, kau lupa kita ada di Jepang."

"Mwo? Je-Jepang?"  
"Ne."

Oh… kali ini Yunho serasa dihantam batu besar. Seingatnya tadi malam dia tidur di kamarnya setelah selesai membuat pekerjaan rumah menggambarnya. Objek yang jadi bahan gambarnya pun sekarang barada di sampingnya sedang duduk manis dengan santai, dan Yunho berani bersumpah, dia tak pernah bertemu dengan JaeJoong sebelumnya, JaeJoong itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Dan lagi tubuhnya yang membesar tiba-tiba, Jepang, dan ah… baju apa ini?

"Jae…"

"Ya… ada apa lagi?"

"Ini di mana? Kenapa semua orang memakai baju ini? Seperti seragam sekolah?"  
Kali ini pandangan JaeJoong berubah senduh, ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Yun ini sekolah kita. Kau lupa kalau kita ini siswa Cassiopeia."

"Cassiopeia?"

"Oh Yunho, Cassiopeia itu sekolah menengah atas swasta di Jepang, kau lupa? Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku, pada ibumu, dan pada ayahmu. Yun… kau benar tak apa-apa?"  
Yunho terdiam, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sekolah menengah atas? Oh tuhan, kemarin dia itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dasar, kenapa sekarang dia sudah menggunakan seragam ini. Ini tidak bisa di terima akal sehat.

"Hyung..."

JaeJoong dan Yunho mendongak melihat ketiga sosok pria yang berlari menghampiri tempat duduk mereka, JaeJoong tersenyum ramah berbeda dengan Yunho, pria itu mengerengitkan dahi, memandang satu persatu ketiga pria itu.

"Hyung? Kalian orang Korea?"  
Ketiga pria itu saling memandang, JaeJoong sudah sangat kesal. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berkecak pinggang menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau bahkan melupakan mereka? Ini Park YooChun, Shim Changmin, dan Kim Junsu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengenalkan mereka padaku? Mereka temanmu sejak kecil Yun, teman Korea-mu."

"MWO? CHANGMIN, YOOCHUN, JUNSU?"

Yunho menunjuk satu persatu pria-pria itu, lalu memandangnya curiga. Dimulai dengan Changmin. Ok… senyum evilnya masih tetap sama, tapi apa itu… tinggi pria ini terlalu jauh dari tinggi Changmin ketika masih SD, pria didepannya terlalu menjulang, hah… kali ini berlalu ke pria satunya. Buttnya sama-sama semok seperti Junsu teman SD nya, lalu suara yang memang berbeda Jauh, Junsu yang sekarang suaranya lebih melengking. matanya beralih ke arah pemuda terakhir, melihat senyum 5 watt dari pemuda itu membuat Yunho menyetujui kalau pemuda itu temannya Park YooChun, lihat saja senyum menyebalkan itu.

"Jae hyung… Yunho hyung kenapa?"

Junsu mulai berbisik, tak pernah dia melihat pria bermata kecil itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Biasanya Yunho akan terlihat sangat manly dan keren.

"Entahlah, setelah bangun dia langsung berubah, Junsu-ah, aku juga bingung."

"Otaknya bergeser ne?"

YooChun mulai ikut-ikutan berbisik. Sesekali JaeJoong melihat Changmin yang sibuk berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Yun… apa kau mengenal aku, Changmin, Junsu, dan YooChun?"

Yunho mengedip imut, tingkahnya yang seperti bocah itu membuat JaeJoong gemas dengan kekasihnya satu ini.

"Ne, Aku mengenal Junsu, YooChun, dan Changmin. Tapi…"

Jeda sejenak, JaeJoong memasang muka kesal, kenapa namanya tak di bawa…

"Aku mengenalmu, kau objek lukisku… kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"  
kali ini JaeJoong mengerjab imut, dia tertawa pelan lalu menarik Yunho untuk pergi meninggalkan ke tiga sahabat karibnya. Seperti ada hal yang harus JaeJoong cari tahu.

"Hyung mau kemana?"

"Pulang, tolong izinkan aku dan Yunho, katakan pada Yukiko sensei aku mengantar Yunho yang sedang sakit. OK…"

"Ok…"

.

.

JaeJoong dan Yunho berhenti tepat di depan sedan hitam metalik milik Yunho, pria tampan itu termenung menatap mobil mewah itu. Dia tak tahu apa maksud pria cantik itu membawanya kemari. Kaca mobil itu memantulkan wajahnya, wajah seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata se tajam mata rubah, dan tekstur wajah yang sangat manly, tubuh tinggi tak lupa otot-otot yang tercetak jelas dari seragam sekolahnya.

'Itu aku?' batin Yunho tak percaya, dia tak percaya kalau dirinya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Ayo pulang."

Setelah mengambil kunci mobil dari saku kemeja Yunho, dan menekan remot otomatis pembuka pintu, JaeJoong kembali meletakkan kunci mobil mewah itu ke dalam saku kemeja Yunho. JaeJoong berjalan melewatinya, pria cantik itu sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangku penumpang. Lama JaeJoong menunggu, tapi Yunho belum juga masuk kedalam mobil.

"Yun… kau kenapa?"  
Yunho tetap terdiam, JaeJoong yang frutasi keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah samping pemuda bermata musang itu.

"Yun…"

"Eh?"

Yunho terlonjak kaget, di liriknya JaeJoong yang memasang wajah cemberut. Yunho sendiri tetap termenung menatap wajah JaeJoong.

"Jangan kau bilang kau lupa dengan mobilmu?"

"Mobilku?"  
Pertanyaan Yunho barusan membuat JaeJoong terdiam sejenak, masalah ini terlihat sangat serius, Yunho tak mengenal mobilnya sendiri, dia bahkan melupakannya, dan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya, dari tadi Yunho berbicara, pria itu selalu memakai bahasa Korea, JaeJoong tahu sendiri seberapa jagonya Yunho menggunakan bahasa Jepang, tapi lihat sekarang, dia saja lupa kalau dia berada di Jepang. Benar kata YooChun, otak Yunho sedang tidak beres.

"Kau bisa menyetir mobil?"  
Yunho menggeleng, bagaimana bisa dia menyetir mobil, naik sepeda saja dia masih terjatuh, oh~ Yunho itu masih bocah berumur 9 tahun (menurut pemikiran Yunho sendiri) dia benar-benar tak tahu dengan ini semua, tubuhnya membesar dan hah~ ini semua sulit dijelaskan.

"Aku yang bawa… kau duduk saja di sampingku, ne."  
"Ne."

.

.

Yunho memandang takjub kota Tokyo, Jepang… tempat ini terlihat sangat ramai. Dia seperti berada di tempat asing yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Yun, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne, mwo?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Yunho terdiam, dia merasa pertanyaan JaeJoong sedikit janggal, JaeJoong 'kan tahu namanya, kenapa pria itu bertanya kembali.

"Jung Yunho, Hyung.. eh… Jae."

Yunho menutup mulutnya rapat, dia keceplosan, panggilan 'hyung' tadi sukses membuat JaeJoong menoleh pada Yunho dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa Yunho mengerti. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi Yunho ingin memanggil JaeJoong 'Hyung' hanya saja dia terlalu takut, apa lagi ketika melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang bisa di bilang lebih besar dari JaeJoong. Uh~ tak pantas sekali dia memanggil JaeJoong 'Hyung'.

"Hyung? Kau memanggilku, hyung?"

Yunho menggeleng, lalu tersenyum polos. JaeJoong terteguh.

"Apa pekerjaan ayahmu, Yun."

"Appa bekerja di kantor perikanan, umma bekerja di pabrik susu."

Aiigooo… JaeJoong mengerem mobil Yunho tiba-tiba. Kantor perikanan? Pabrik susu? Hah… Mr dan Mrs Jung itu pemilik perusahan elektronik. Kenapa bisa Yunho berfikir begitu. Ah~ JaeJoong teringat sesuatu. Jika benar apa yang di pikirkannya, Yunho pasti akan menjawab pertanyaan satu ini tepat dengan isi pemikiran JaeJoong.

"Kau mengenalku?"  
Yunho mengangguk. Lalu di tatapnya JaeJoong, mata rubah itu mengerjab lucu. JaeJoong tak salah, tingkah Yunho sama dengan waktu itu.

"Dimana kau mengenalku?"

"Aku pernah menggambar wajahmu untuk pekerjaan rumahku."

Bingo… jawaban itu seperti palu besar yang menghantam kepalanya, dugaannya benar, Yunho bukan amnesia, tapi ingatannya mundur, dia hanya mengingat kejadian di masa lampaunya saja.

"Aku harus membawamu pulang sesegera mungkin, Yun."

.

.

"JaeJoong, kenapa kau dan Yunho cepat sekali pulang?"  
Mrs Jung menatap sang anak dan calon menantu (coret) kekasih anaknya dengan kesal, awalnya dia mengira Yunho atau JaeJoong sakit, tapi dilihat dari wajah mereka yang segar bugar pikiran itu akhirnya menghilang. Dia curiga kalau Yunho membawa JaeJoong membolos.

"Ajhumma, Yunho sedang tidak enak badan."

Ujar JaeJoong berbohong, tak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau Yunho sedikit tak normal saat ini.

"Jinjjai? Tapi dia terlihat sangat sehat, JaeJoong."

JaeJoong memainkan ujung kemejanya, dia tak tahu sekarang apa lagi alasannya.

"Eomma? Ommooo, kau cantik sekali."

Yunho terlonjak girang, dia memeluk sang eomma dengan sangat berutal, selama ini Yunho tak pernah melihat sang eomma berdandan bak istri pejabat seperti ini. Lihat sanggul yang di pakai eommanya, belum lagi make up dan baju serta sepatu yang di pakai eommanya. Semua terlihat sangat mewah. Eommanya yang di kenal, adalah seorang wanita yang sederhana. Tanpa make up, dan baju yang biasa, tapi walau begitu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Yun…"

"Tapi, kau terlihat lebih tua, eomma."

"Yak anak nakal."

Mrs Jung sudah bersiap ingin memukul Yunho, baru saja Mrs Jung mengangkat tangannya, Yunho sudah berlari ke belakang tubuh JaeJoong, berlindung di sana seperti seorang bocah kecil, Ah… eomma Yunho ingat, anaknya bertingkah seperti dia saat di sekolah dasar, saat Mrs Jung ingin memukulnya, Yunho pasti langsung berlari ke belakang sang appa.

"Mian eomma… aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi. Hyung tolong aku."

Mrs Jung tercengung… sikap Yunho sungguh menggelikan, anak itu biasanya akan langsung memeluk sang eomma jika wanita setengah baya itu ingin memukulnya, walau sebenarnya pukulan sayang, tapi apa itu, dia seperti Yunho kecilnya saja.

"Hehehe… Ajhumma, aku bawa Yunho ke atas ne…"

Tanpa sadar Mrs Jung mengangguk setujuh, JaeJoong bejalan menyeret Yunho menaiki tangga rumah besar itu. Dia berjalan kearah kamar Yunho yang dia sangat hapal di mana letaknya.

JaeJoong menyuruh Yunho masuk, dan mengunci pintu kamar itu, setelah itu dia menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di atas kasur.

"Hyung… ah… Jae, ini kamarmu?"  
JaeJoong menghela napas berat. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu menyusul Yunho untuk duduk di samping pemuda tanpa itu.

"Ani, ini kamarmu. Kau lupa? Aku sering tidur di sini. Loh."

Yunho tak bicara, dia mendengar JaeJoong bebicara, JaeJoong menyeringai, wajahnya di dekatkan ke arah telingah si pemuda bermata musang itu. Hembusan napas JaeJoong yang hangat di tengkuknya membuat Yunho merinding.

"Bahkan, kita pernah bercinta di sini."

Darah Yunho berdesir hebat, dia tak tahu kenapa, bisikan JaeJoong tadi membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan melebihi normal. JaeJoong terkikih kecil, saat dia menjauhi wajahnya dari telinga Yunho, dan melihat reaksi Yunho, dia senang melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah kekasih tercintanya.

"Jae… benar ini kamarku? Terlihat lebih besar dan keren…"

Yunho memandang kesekeliling, menatap satu persatu perabotan di dalam kamar itu, terlihat sangat lengkap, ada TV, radio, DVD, hometeater, AC, dan seluruh peralatan elektronik lainnya. Bahkan ada PSP yang di inginkan selama ini. Dia ingat bagaimana dia menangis meraung-raung meminta benda kecil itu.

"Ne, ini kamarmu."

"Di mana rumahmu?"

JaeJoong kembali tersenyum, entah kenapa dia menyukai Yunho yang terlihat polos ini.

"Tak Jauh, rumahku di sebelah."

Yunho bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan kearah balkon lalu menyibak tirai, dilihatnya rumah yang tak kalah besar dari rumahnya berdiri di samping rumahnya itu (Bahasanya…).

"Itu rumahmu?"  
"Ne, kau bahkan sering memanjat balkon ini, hanya untuk bisa kekamarku tanpa harus melewati ruang tamu."

JaeJoong menunjuk-nunjuk balkon kamarnya yang hanya berjarak setengah meter dari balkon kamar Yunho.

"Begitu, tapi jae, Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari lukisanku."

"Whahaha…"  
JaeJoong tertawa lepas, pertanyaan Yunho membuatnya ingin berguling-guling sangking lucunya. Mana ada orang yang bisa keluar dari lukisan.

"Kau lupa? Kita bertemu di Korea saat kita kecil, aku ikut nenekku ke Korea, saat kau pindah ke Jepang aku merengek untuk ikut dipindahkan ke Jepang, sedangkan YooChun, Junsu, dan Changmin menyusul saat di sekolah menengah pertama. Oh… kau sempat menunjukkan lukisan itu. Tunggu sebentar, ku rasa aku tahu di mana kau meletakkannya."

JaeJoong mulai berjalan kearah lemari, membongkar seluruh isi lemari Yunho dengan antusias, sesaat Yunho tercengah saat JaeJoong membawa buku gambar dengan sampul beruang madu yang lucu. Buku gambar kesayangannya, ya… di buku gambar itu dia menggambar sosok JaeJoong.

"Maksudmu lukisan ini?"

Yunho mengangguk imut, diliriknya buku gambar itu, lukisan itu masih ada di sana mata musangnya melihat sebuah angkah tepat di bawa gambar JaeJoong. 100… gambar itu mendapat nilai 100 benarkah?

"Itu…"

"Gambar ini kau perlihatkan padaku saat aku masih kecil, saat kita di Korea, hah~ dulu aku tak secantik ini, tak secantik seperti di gambarmu ini, Yun."

JaeJoong kesal, dia benci harus mengakui wajahnya cantik, sebenarnya dia ingin di katakan tampan. "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

"Mwo? Kau serius. Aku baru menggambarnya tadi malam."

Kekeh Yunho, dia tak percaya, walau gambar itu sudah terlihat lusuh, tapi dia tak akan percaya secepat itu.

"Kau serius? Hah~ Yun… Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius…"

JaeJoong terteguh, dia berjalan mendekati Yunho, tangan lentiknya terangkat dan membelai pipi kekasih tercintanya.

"Kau tak sakit kan, Chagi."

"Aku serius Jae."

"Kau tahu aku kekasihmu?"

Yunho menggeleng, kekasih? Dia bahkan tak tahu apa itu kekasih.

"Sungguh."

"Ne, kekasih itu apa?"

"Mwo?"

JaeJoong melotot kaget, Yunho tak tahu kekasih itu apa… pria berumur 17 tahun itu tak tahu apa arti kekasih?

"Sudah lah… aku pulang."

JaeJoong sudah sangat prustasi, dia melangkah menjauh, tapi saat pemuda cantik itu ingin membuka pintu kamar Yunho, pria manly itu menahannya, memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi, aku tak ingin kau pergi."

"Eh?"  
JaeJoong mematung didepan pintu. Yunho yang seperti ini jarang sekali dia temukan, biasanya Yunho akan bersikap seperti ini saat mereka bertengkar hebat dan JaeJoong ingin meninggalkan Yunho.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, semalam sebelum aku tidur, aku berdoa agar bisa bertemu malaikat sepertimu, setelah bertemu, kenapa kau harus pergi, aku mohon jangan pergi."

"Yun…"  
Mata JaeJoong berkaca-kaca, oh~ Yunho-nya sungguh manis. Pemuda cantik itu berbalik, dan melihat mata musang itu terlihat ingin menangis, wow… ini kali kedua dia melihat Yunho menangis, yang pertama saat Yunho meraung tidak ingin dipindahkan ke Jepang, dan tak ingin di pisahkan darinya dan itu saat mereka masih kecil. Yang kedua saat ini, saat Yunho memintanya untuk tetap di sisinya.

"Gomawo…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah menyebutku malaikat, Gomawo… dulu saja saat kita kecil, kau selalu menempel padaku, tapi saat kau dewasa dan tumbuh tampan, apa lagi saat kita jadian setahun yang lalu, kau terlihat berubah, kau jarang sekali bersamaku lagi Yun."

"Heh… aku janji, aku akan menjaga JaeJoong, aku akan membuat JaeJoong bahagia, aku tak akan meninggalkan JaeJoong dan…"

"JaeJoong? Huh… tak ada sebutan Joongie lagi."

"Mwo?"

"Kau lupa, dulu saat di Korea kau memanggilku, Joongie, tapi sekarang kau memanggil namaku dengan lengkap, padahal Joongie itu terlihat manis."

"Kau ingin ku panggil Joongie."

"Ne…"

JaeJoong mengangguk, Yunho memberi senyum terbaiknya. Dan mengusap wajah JaeJoong lembut.

"Joongie… Joongie malaikat Yunnie, saranghae Joongie."

JaeJoong benar-benar ingin menangis, pria di depannya ini membuatnya ingin menangis… berlahan, JaeJoong mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yunho, mempertemukan bibir cherry itu dengan bibir tebal milik Yunho. Mencium pemuda tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu dalam.

"Joongie…"

"Yunnie sayang Joongie?"

"Ne…"

"Kalau sayang, Yunnie harus mencium Joongie seperti itu saat kita bertemu. Janji."

"Janji."

Kali ini Yunho lah yang mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir cherry itu kilat, Yunho tak tahu kenapa, tapi saat mencium bibir itu perasaan berdebar, menyenangkan, dan menenangkan serasa di dapatkannya saat bibir hatinya bertemu dengan bibir JaeJoong.

"Boleh Yunnie cium Joongie lagi."

"Ummm."

JaeJoong memejamkan matanya, Yunho yang melihat JaeJoong memejamkan matanya ikut memejamkan mata juga.

TIK… TOK… TIK… TOK…

"Yunnieee… sudah siang sayang, kau tak kesekolah."

PIK…

Yunho membuka matanya, melihat kesekeliling, tak ada JaeJoong, dan hah~ dia menghela napas berat, mimpi… dia bermimpi bertemu JaeJoong, itu sungguh di luar dugaanya.

"Yunn."

"Ne eomma, aku akan turun dan mandi."

Jerit bocah itu berumur 9 tahun itu.

.

.

Yunho memandangi wajahnya di cermin, di tatapnya wajah gembulnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak setampan di mimpi, kalau begini rupa ku, JaeJoong pasti tidak suka padaku."

Bocah itu memajukan wajahnya kesal, di sandangnya tasnya lalu tubun kebawah, menghampiri YooSuMin, ketiga teman dekatnya itu.

.

.

Yunho memainkan pensilnya asal, di liriknya buku gambarnya, melihat nilai yang diberikan guru keseniannya tadi untuk pekerjaan rumahnya kemarin. 100… nilai yang sempurna, persis serupa dengan nilai yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi. Tak dihiraukannya sang guru Matematika yang mengajar didepan.

Bocah bermata tajam itu memandangi satu persatu teman dekatnya, melihat si bocah evil yang sibuk mengunya makanan secara diam-diam, si bocah bebek, dan si bocah berwaja melankolis yang duduk berjejer di depannya. Dia tak menyangkah kalau pemuda-pemuda tampan yang ditemuinya di dalam mimpi itu adalah sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…

Yunho terdiam, dia merasa dunianya menghilang, hanya terdengar detak jam saja.

"Perhatian seluruhnya…"

Jeritan dari guru matematika barusan membuat Yunho kembali ke alamnya, perhatiannya kembali ke arah sang guru.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru… dia berasal dari Jepang. Jae masuklah, dan kenalkan dirimu, nak…"

Tak lama setelah sang guru berkoar, bocah kecil berpipi tembem, dengan wajah cantik melangkah memasuki kelas, di pandangnya satu persatu penghuni kelas itu.

"Kim JaeJoong imnida… senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Dan mohon bantuannya."

Yunho terteguh, dia memandangi bocah cantik itu lama.

"Jae, Duduklah di samping… hmmp, Yunho."

JaeJoong memandangi arah jari guru muda itu, dia melihat bocah berwaja kecil yang memandangnya tajam. Dengan langkah riang, bocah cantik itu berjalan menelusuri bangku-bangku sekolah itu, dan berhenti tepat di samping bangku bocah berwajah kecil itu.

"Namamu Yunho?"

"N-Ne… Jung Yunho Imnida."

"Kim JaeJoong Imnida."

.

.

**END**

**#Lambai tangan dengan bang min… Mian end nya gantung, inspirasi FF ini milky dapat saat lihat MV nya IU yang U n I… jujur milky gak begitu tahu bahasa Korea, karena milky suka banget dengan tu Lagu, Milky coba cari liriknya, lalu milky trans ke b. indo… hasilnya… wow~#lebay… milky dapat inspirasi buat FF ini.**

**Oh ya… follow milky dunk… gara" twit n fb yang lama milky di omeli ama teman" kampus, katanya gara" lihat pic YunJae, mereka rada gak srek… itu sih urusan mereka ya… dari pada di omelin terus, milky buat fb n twit baru. Masih baru banget…**

** mickymilky1 - follow ne.**

**n**

**fb … Micky Milky - add ne…**

**Entar milky follow back, an konfir deh…^^**

**Arigatou…**

**Repyu ne… n gomawo buat repyu teman-teman semua di FF milky yang lain…**

**Repyu please…**

**-Micky_Milky^^-**


End file.
